


厄里斯魔镜之声第153期：中老年性生活真相

by toJoycee9



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 自媒体文风，年代不可考，ooc，与原著剧情脱轨，小甜饼一发完，没有续集，请社会给予老年人更多的关注和关怀，谢谢大家了。





	厄里斯魔镜之声第153期：中老年性生活真相

前不久我们发起了一项调查，调查名为：《你的父母还有性生活吗？》一共收到近1000份有效问卷。有85%的年轻人认为，他们的父母已经没有性生活。而根据相关调查，整个魔法世界，有53%的老年人每月有一次性生活，有39%的老年人可以达到每月3次。

种种数据表明，即使步入老年，人类也是有着性需求的，老年人又是一个害怕孤独的群体，但对于老年人的性问题，社会总是羞于提及和关心。本期厄里斯魔镜之声收到一份特别的读者来信，写信的人是一位老年人，他在信中大方地谈到了自己与老伴的性生活，也希望向厄里斯寻求一些帮助。以下就是来信内容：

 

厄里斯：

你好！

我和我的老伴都是你们公众号最忠实的读者，你们的文章总是能够给我带来很多启迪，回复读者的来信也总是充满耐心和关怀，这总让我联想到我为之奋斗一生的教育事业。

言归正传，我是一名来自魔法学校的教师，今年已经76岁了，很多人到了我这个年纪已经在考虑退休颐养天年，但我对我的职业仍然报以巨大的热情，并且学校暂时也无法寻觅到更合适的人来接替我的工作，因此我也就一直留在我的岗位上了。我的老伴比我小两岁，但他很早之前就已经退休了，一直住在阿尔卑斯山上的度假别墅。没错，我们目前是两地分居的情况，我平时工作也比较繁忙，我们之间联络基本靠壁炉，只有在学校放寒暑假的时候，我才会去阿尔卑斯山与他小住一段时日。

原本这一切都被安排得井井有条，但从去年夏天开始，我的老伴突然对性生活的需求变大了，这是从来没有过的，以前我们的频率大概是两周一次，一个暑假可能也就4～5次吧，但从去年开始，他差不多隔一天就会问我要一次。

我已经76岁啦，年纪比他都大，这个频率真的让人有些吃不消。很多时候我心有余而力不足，可能他也有所察觉吧（毕竟我们都是男人，有些事情是没有办法伪装的），我能感觉到他很不开心。有好几次我告诉他不用管我了，直接来吧，但是这种情况下他根本没有办法做到最后，哪怕我努力地迎合他，最后也是半途而废。

时间久了，我最怕看见的就是他失望的眼神，我做了很多努力，锻炼、饮酒、阅读相关书籍，我还请教了我们学校的魔药课老师，让他帮我调配了一些催情药水（不是迷情剂），我甚至尝试过麻瓜的那些用来帮助X起的药物，但这些东西的效果都无法持久。有一次他甚至感慨我们再也找不回年轻时候的感觉了，这真的让我非常沮丧，以至于彻夜难眠。

厄里斯，说到这里你可能会奇怪为什么我的老伴在这个年纪仍然有着如此旺盛的性欲。说来惭愧，我虽然十八岁的时候就认识他了，但因为一些缘故，我们一直是异地恋，老实说，我从来没有关心过他在这方面的态度，也没有好好了解过他对这种事情的看法。

出现这种情况之后，我有找他好好聊过，年轻的时候我们争吵、分手甚至决裂，产生了很多隔膜，也没有机会好好探索对方的身体，而现在由于一些不方便透露的原因，我们可能还会长期分居下去，他说他在阿尔卑斯山的独居生活非常孤独，觉得自己的存在感很低，甚至经常会半夜惊醒，怀疑我根本不在乎他，即使是年轻的时候，每次见面之前他也会精心打扮自己，穿上修身的大衣，烫染最时尚的发型来见我，就为了能让我更多地关注到他。目前这种情况，性爱可能是目前他能找到的唯一的宣泄途径，只有在这个过程中他才会觉得自己是被需要的，是有感知的，是爱着这个世界的。

其实我非常理解并且心疼着他，他在年轻的时候也有着自己热爱的事业，那份热爱一点不比我对教育事业的热爱程度更低，但是他为了我，可以说是主动地放弃了，直到现在我仍然很自责，我觉得他的痛苦都是由我造成的，所以也想尽可能地满足他所有的需求。

厄里斯魔镜，我现在真的不知道该怎么办才好，无论是性生活还是更多的陪伴，我可能都没有办法满足他，我甚至自暴自弃地想，干脆放手吧，巫师的寿命还很长，我不能这样一直耽误他，可是这种念头每次一闪而过，就会被我自己立刻否定，我确信我是十分爱他的。厄里斯，我想听听你的意见。

愁眉苦脸的羊毛袜先生

 

羊毛袜先生：

您好！

非常感谢您对我的信任，替我向奋斗在教育岗位上的巫师带去我最崇高的敬意。我们的读者里大部分都是年轻人，在您来信之前，很多读者可能都从未想过迈入老年的巫师也会有如此活跃的性生活。从您的来信中，我看到非常可贵的一点，那就是您自始至终都没有抱怨或者责怪您的伴侣，也没有对自己无法满足对方性欲的事情而三缄其口，这是很难得的， **无论什么年纪，性的需求都不是什么肮脏的事情** ，没有好的状态也不是什么难以启齿的事情，很多老年人到了这个年纪都对性的话题避而不谈，我很高兴您能正视这一问题。

我能感觉得出来，您和您的老伴在年轻的时候经历过许多事情，现在仍然能够相互陪伴，你们已经非常优秀了。虽然厄里斯经常在文章里说，不能一起达到性高潮还怎么一起面对操蛋的世界，但实际上，人与人之间的感情、天长地久的陪伴，永远都比性要重要。

在我看来，令双方都满意的性生活从来没有一个固定的评判标准，不是一夜七次的都市传说，不是电动腰马达臀，甚至不是所谓的“器大活好”，其实您在信中已经为我们点明了性生活的本质——被需要。

而这也正是您老伴的心结所在。那么，厄里斯认为，想要找回这种互相需要的感觉，并不是一件难事，你们可以将注意力更多地放在探索新的姿势、尝试新的玩具，甚至角色扮演、回忆过去、重演一段年轻时愉快的经历等等，这些事情，不仅是为了帮助你们培养情趣，更重要的是能够调动你们心中对对方的爱。也就是说，将性爱的目的淡化，从追究结果、追求高潮转变成享受过程，心理上的满足或许在老年人的性爱中占据了较大地位。

对于您，我觉得眼下最重要的是放下心中的负罪感和焦虑感，有时候我们状态不佳，更多的是源于没有满足伴侣性高潮期待而引发的焦虑，而这种焦虑会进一步影响我们在性爱中的表现。从您的文字中，我体会到了您对伴侣深深的愧疚，性爱上的愧疚使您想起了自己对伴侣事业上、生活上的亏欠，这种情绪的产生合情合理，却也没有任何必要。

厄里斯认为，感情的世界注定存在着各种各样的妥协，您的伴侣在多年前选择为了您放弃自己的事业，多年后您为了满足他的需要而奔忙努力着，这也未尝不是一种举案齐眉的方式呀。

希望你们幸福的厄里斯

评论区：

1楼

76岁的魔法学校老师？布斯巴顿还是霍格沃兹？

2楼：

我怎么觉得这个范围已经很小了……

3楼：

所以为什么一定要待在阿尔卑斯山上。

4楼：

哈哈哈哈哈邓校你暴露了，没想到你也关注了厄里斯魔镜呀。

5楼：

你忘了他之前怎么伤害你的了吗？你忘了他的粉丝当初是怎么攻击你的了吗？你居然还为了这个德意志暴君而自责，邓校你可给我长点心吧，对你粉转黑一天。

6楼：

楼上的xswl，什么叫粉丝攻击？邓秃头哪点比得上老格？除了躲在学校里做缩头乌龟，他还有什么本事？大决战？那是老格让给他的好吗？实话实说也要被你们邓粉说成人身攻击，你们可真行。

7楼：

一口一个老格的，他发动黑魔法传销组织的事情就这么洗白了？粉丝滤镜不要太严重好吧？说邓校配不上？真是xswl，你们除了点煤气还会点别的吗请问，一边装清高一边还要蹭AD的热度，整天正事儿不干不打榜只知道动动嘴皮子diss邓校，我一个路人我都看不下去了。

8楼：

楼上的邓秃头毒唯不要在这里假装路人了好吗，是了是了你们邓秃头系出名门人如白莲，最是纯情又生动，人世间独此又一家，全天下男人都配不上他，全世界都要害他，是我家老格倒贴不要脸行了吧。

9楼：

我家校长不是秃头！你们没有看到他白发飘飘的造型吗？

10楼：

说到造型请让我对gg实力嫌弃三秒钟，满头白发怒发冲冠您老是不是要学麻瓜唱摇滚？我真是笑得全魔法部的傲罗都要来逮捕我了。

11楼：

老格好歹发量正常好吧，你邓那油亮的脑门那瞩目的发际线那发量也配得上老格么科科。

12楼：

楼上的都是多少年前的造型了，现在一个74岁一个76岁五十步笑百步谁嫌弃谁啊。

13楼：

要我说传销大王的粉丝基本都是德意志哑炮泥巴种吧，赶紧滚回去吃你们妈妈做的扭结饼咸猪手吧。

14楼：

看不下去了，现在的邓粉嘴巴也不知道放干净点，跟哑炮泥巴种混在一起的明明是邓秃头好吗，这样拉踩真的有意思吗？老格出过一个关于他的c位电影OK你有出过吗？你邓C位都没有嘻嘻嘻。

15楼：

哟哟哟让别人嘴巴放干净你自己在这里满嘴喷粪，怎么还有人给格林德沃洗白啊真是开了眼界了。您那是c位吗请问您，不懂的回小学念书去那叫头号反派。

16楼：

声明一点我是纯路人，我站格林德沃，邓布利多只知道让自己的学生出头，当老师了不起哦，我看纽特·斯卡曼德一个动物饲养员能耐都比他大。

17楼：

Ball ball楼上的小姐姐能别带我家小哥哥出场么，你们夕阳红cp对家撕逼究竟跟我们有毛线关系，纽特小哥哥真的只想做一个安安静静的动物饲养员靴靴。

18楼：

抱走你家的火蜥蜴吧小学生请闭嘴OK？

19楼：

哈哈哈谁是小学生，你们撕逼的时候蒸煮都上床滚到一起了好吗。

20楼：

老格老邓唯饭可以的，都是夕阳红cp饭圈的干嘛成天撕撕撕，有点团队意识好不好，知不知道我们分数被隔壁骨科落下多少？唯有的那些还是我们奔波站子一点一点刷出来的，你们神仙就光会打架，我们团饭弱小可怜无助惹不起惹不起。

21楼：

邓布利多！你给我从霍格沃茨里滚出来！

 

（博主内心OS：我这篇推送要火了）

——end——

 

写着写着次元壁就破了。


End file.
